A m o r C o r t e s
by LadyCake's
Summary: En el círculo de la tabla, bajo la santa espada, un caballero debe jurar ser fiel a un código que no tiene fin, interminable como la tabla redonda, un anillo cerrado por el honor. Un caballero ha jurado su valor. Su corazón conoce sólo la virtud. Su espada defiende a los desvalidos. Su poder sostiene a los débiles. decid la verdad, aunque os conduzca a la muerte.


'' _En el círculo de la tabla, bajo la santa espada, un caballero debe jurar ser fiel a un código que no tiene fin, interminable como la tabla redonda, un anillo cerrado por el honor. Un caballero ha jurado su valor. Su corazón conoce sólo la virtud. Su espada defiende a los desvalidos. Su poder sostiene a los débiles. Su palabra dice sólo la verdad. Su ira acaba con los malvados. La justicia nunca morirá si queda un hombre para recordarla. Las palabras no se olvidan si una voz las pronuncia claramente._

 _El Código siempre resplandecerá, si un corazón lo mantiene brillante. No mostréis temor, al enfrentaros al enemigo: sed valientes y rectos para que Dios os ame; decid la verdad, aunque os conduzca a la muerte y proteged a los indefensos…_

 _Este es vuestro juramento"_

—Tus finos y largos cabellos, mas dorados que cualquier ornamento de oro puro en nuestro palacio. Tu piel, tan tersa, y clara como la tenue luz de la luna, alzada sobre nuestro cielo, tu rostro, fino y rebosante de juventud. —Alaciaba con el cepillo suavemente su cabellera, acordonando pequeñas flores en esta **.** —Tus mejillas adornadas de un carmín amoroso. Tus finos rosados y pequeños labios. Y esos ojos...Profundos como el mar, cristalinos cual zafiro, e impredecibles cual tormenta. —Alejo sus manos de la cabellera, y le propino un pequeño beso sobre esta. — Quien hubiera imaginado que mi señor me dejara concebir a una criatura tan hermosa como tu…

La pequeña, sentada sobre la cama frente a la mujer, mantenía su mirada enfocada en lo que yacía fuera del ventanal de la habitación, abierto a par. No eran más que un par de pajarillos posados en una rama de un gran árbol de flores que llegaba hasta dicho ventanal.

—No digáis tonterías madre. —Negó. _—_ ¡Todos sabemos que tú eres la mujer más linda de todos los reinos! —Se giró lo suficiente para poder abrazarse a la mujer. —Aunque a veces te veais decaída...—Confeso la pequeña, con el rostro ocultado en el abdomen de la mujer, a lo cual esta dejo salir una pequeña risa.

—Ser la reina de Cameliard no es un trabajo nada fácil, hija mía. —Rodeo a la pequeña con sutileza entre sus brazos _._ — Pero es una responsabilidad, un deber…el cual algún día vos tenéis que asumir también.

— ¿Y eso te hace feliz? — Pregunto con suma inocencia, elevando el rostro a donde el de su madre, la cual borro ligeramente la sonrisa en sus labios, absorta ante tal pregunta.

— Bueno…. —Titubeo, mas logro salir del ligero trance. —Es toda una gratificación y un gran honor el servir para lo que nuestra sangre y nuestro padre dios, nos ha encomendado. —Acaricio su espalda con suavidad, cuando vio a dos de sus damas reales bajo el umbral de la puerta, la tomo por los hombros y la separo ligeramente. — Andando, ya es hora…Ya hicimos esperar a vuestro padre demasiado…

La pequeña asintió aun algo preocupada, más la amorosa y comprensiva sonrisa de su madre, la reconforto. Así ambas se pusieron en pie y dando una rápida revisión al traje de la pequeña, se dispuso a conducirla donde se hallaba el rey, acompañadas por las dos damas. Los tres subieron al carruaje real y partieron, escoltados por caballeros reales, a otra de sus rondas por el reino.

 _Aún recuerdo aquellos días al lado de mi madre, donde el sol parecía tan brillante y reluciente diariamente, donde la calma y justicia eran los cimientos firmes que sostenían a nuestro pueblo, a mi pueblo…El aroma de rosas en mi jardín, el cantar de las aves en mi ventana, la sutil llovizna mojando mis extremidades y alborotando mi cabello. Yo y ella pasábamos momentos únicos al lado de mi padre, que, a pesar de estar ocupado la mayor parte de tiempo, lográbamos sentirnos en unión, estuviésemos donde estuviésemos. Mi madre,_ _ **Elena de Cadistor**_ _, siempre tan atenta, elegante y prudente, manejaba junto con mi padre el reino y atendía a las peticiones de los habitantes siempre que hubiese algún problema. Sus palabras eran firmes, más siempre delicadas y bien dirigidas. Ella amaba la bondad, el respeto, pero por sobre todo, la vida…Siempre trataba de darme enseñanzas, día con día, era un aprendizaje nuevo a su lado. Si no estaba atendiendo a las personas, o a mi padre, estaba conmigo enseñándome a leer, a escribir, a cantar o modales de la realeza…Debo admitirlo, no era nada divertido cargar todos esos libros sobre mi cabeza sin que fuesen a caerse, sin embargo, era mi deber._

 _Desde muy joven, me inculcaba todos estos valores, con esperanzas de ver a su pequeña hija superarle en algún futuro. Y yo, siempre obediente, me centre ese objetivo._

—Puede que ser reina sea sumamente complicado y tedioso…Pero he de decirte, que una vez tenéis la corona puesta, y guiais a tu reino a la prosperidad…Todo esfuerzo y sufrimiento…Termina valiendo la pena por completo.

 _Me intrigaba el trasfondo que ocultaban sus palabras en todas sus enseñanzas, puesto que a pesar de que siempre hablara orgullosa de ello, había algo que me impedía creerle por completo._

 _Por otro lado, mi padre,_ _ **Leodegrance**_ _, siempre tan recto y a la vez tan vacilador, era un rey muy astuto además de un excelente maestro en el arte de la espada y tácticas de guerra. Todos obedecían sin chistar a sus órdenes, y aunque no fuese un maldito, su palabra siempre era respetada, por el lado amable. Tenía amistades que incluso parecían una especie de hermandad, recuerdo a un hombre en especial,_ _ **Uther Pendragon,**_ _era costumbre ir a visitarle a su enorme palacio, donde mi padre duraba charlando con él y sus hombres durante horas y horas. Este erizo, de púas azul marino y apariencia tan gélida, era maravillado por los comentarios tan elocuentes de mi padre, y acompañados de un gran tarro de vino, lograban colocarle una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. A lo que mi padre mencionaba, ambos se hicieron grandes amigos luego de una batalla donde mi padre, le salvo la vida. Desde entonces, este hombre quedo en eterna gratitud con él, y en muestra de esta mismo fuimos bienvenidos en su reino, formando así una alianza._

 _Por mi corta edad, realmente no me centraba mucho en sus pláticas de adultos, sin embargo hay algo que en cada visita siempre captaba mi total atención…_

— ¿Por qué usted tiene una mesa tan grande aquí, si el comedor esta abajo?…—Pregunto ingenuamente la eriza, con sus cerúleos atentos al erizo. Tal comentario le hizo soltar una pequeña risa y colocar su tarro de vino sobre la mesa.

—Esta no es cualquier mesa, pequeña…es nada más y nada menos que la mesa redonda, ocupada solamente por aquellos caballeros y hombres que sois dignos de ocupar las sillas frente a esta. —Con total orgullo, el erizo extendió los brazos recorriendo a cada hombre en la habitación con su mirada. — Justicia, valor, lealtad, fe, templanza, generosidad, nobleza y honra , son principios que todos los que veis aquí, poseen encarnados en su ser. — Se puso en pie, y desenvaino una grande y majestuosa espada de la funda que yacía postrada sobre la mesa, alzándola con fuerza. Ante esto, los presentes en un gesto de reverencia, bajaron la mirada. — Bajo el juramento ante **Excalibur** , mis hombres sois bendecidos para pisar tierra santa, y hacer de nuestro reino, una unificación total dentro de la verdad…De otro modo, no he de llamarme Uther Pendragon, nunca más.—Sentencio, envaino nuevamente la espada y tomo asiento, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla. —Deberíais sentirte honrada, puesto que vuestro padre y madre forman parte de esta mesa…Y con suerte, algún día vos también lo harás. — Sonrió aliadamente con mi padre, para así darle un trago a su tarro. — Espero a ver respondido a tu pregunta.

—Usted siempre tan esplendido en su habla, Rey Uther. —Acaricio la cabeza de su hija, riendo con ligereza. La pequeña miro a ambos, sorprendida de todo lo que una simple mesa significaba. Desvió la mirada por un momento al umbral de la habitación, donde alcanzo a distinguir una silueta de un pequeño erizo de púas azul marino, el cual se asomaba con sigilo al interior, más al notar los cerúleos de la pequeña rubia incrustados en él, su figura desapareció cual ráfaga.

—Excalibur…

 _El tiempo paso, y lamentablemente, el rey Uther pendragon falleció a causa de un envenenamiento en San Albán, donde, a pesar de haber librado la batalla ante los Germanos, estos lograron envenenar el suministro de agua que yacía en las tierras. Enfermo, fue regresado a su reino, donde mi padre le acompaño en su lecho de muerte. Uther le obsequio a mi padre una de sus posesiones más valiosas, la mismísima mesa redonda, la cual acepto con total gratitud. Su perdida le peso tremendamente a mi padre, más no tanto como la que se aproximaba._

 _A mis 16 años, mi madre pereció, víctima de una rara enfermedad. Recuerdo con toda claridad el cómo nos destrozaba verla tendida sobre su cama, pálida y débil. Más por sobre esto, ella se mantenía tan firme y dulce como siempre._

—Madre, ya he llegado, ¿qué necesitáis? —Pregunto la joven, caminando con rapidez hasta la enorme cama. — ¿Tenéis mas hambre? El curandero os recomendó alimentarse muy bien para mejorar. —Hablaba mientras acomodaba un par de pequeños frascos de forma ansiosa. La mujer, negó.

—Hija mía, sentaros un momento aquí a mi lado. —Sonrió, la eriza la miro algo confundida, mas accedió. — ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado en los últimos meses?

—Vaya, pues…Han sido bastantes cosas madre…—Rio un poco, acariciando los cabellos de la mayor.

—Y lo han sido…—Aun con una expresión calmada, volteo el rostro a ella para mirarla fijamente. — La corona.

Dicha palabra, provoco que la sonrisa de la rubia se disipara de poco a poco. La mujer volvió su rostro al frente, recargándose así sobre la almohada tersa.

—Ya te he enseñado todo lo que se, te he forjado como una mujer hecha y derecha, una verdadera dama, digna de la realeza... —Cerro sus ojos, colocando sus manos sobre la manta que cubría su abdomen. — Mi hija. Serán tiempos muy difíciles, oscuros, de desesperación e incluso soledad, pero deberás mantener en todo momento tu frente en alto, junto con tu orgullo. Hazte del poder más fuerte y aférrate a este sin importar tu berilio o el de los demás.

— ¿Por qué ahora, madre? —Había soltado ya sus mechones y bajado la mirada, no podía evitar revolver sus manos con lentitud en la tela de su vestido. — ¿Por qué hablar de esto ahora?

—Porque lamentablemente, no me queda mucho tiempo. —El ambiente se había vuelto bastante pesado para ambas, mientras la mayor, mantenía la firmeza en sus palabras, la joven comenzaba a romperse expresándolo en las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. La mayor de mechones pálidos, volteo a verla, ofreciéndole su mano, a la cual se aferró la rubia. — Fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi más grande orgullo. Mi sangre. Mi espíritu, mi coraje. Busca al hombre más digno de merecerte, así te tardes toda una eternidad. Vuélvete poderosa, tienes el arma más fuerte en esta guerra. Y nunca, nunca has de olvidar quien eres, ni de dónde vienes.

Se fuerte

.

.

.

Ginebra.


End file.
